Infected
Infected is a custom game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 which started as a private match game mode before being released to the online community public playlist on February 5, 2012 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and on May 9, 2012 for PC. It is also available in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Gameplay CoD: Ghosts Infected returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It plays similarly to the Modern Warfare 3 variant, with the same objective and the Infected receiving Tactical Insertions and Throwing Knifes. At the start of the game, players have 15 seconds until one of the 12 Survivors turn (18 on Xbox One, PC and Playstation 4). Instead of a Combat Knife, the first Infected will sport a selected weapon (primarily the M9A1 pistol) until he claims his first victim. Once the First Infected is selected, he has two minutes to infect the first Survivor. All survivors spawn with the Scavenger perk and a Specialist strike package. With each Survivor turned into an Infected, the timer will reset back to two minutes. This means an Infected match could last up to 22 minutes if the Survivors are not killed fast enough. When there is one Survivor left, a radar sweep will occur every 30 seconds. Since Survivors do not have Off the Grid, their death is inevitable, regardless of how well they hide. Survivors use their current customized renders while the Infected are rendered with a tan hooded jacket. Class Loadouts (CoD: Ghosts) Infected Riot *Primary Weapon: Riot Shield w/ Titanium Frame *Secondary Weapon: .44 Magnum w/ Akimbo *Equipment: I.E.D. *Specialist Package: Steady Aim, Reflex, Dead Silence *First Infected is given the Bulldog, and all other Infected receive a Semtex Infected MTS *Primary Weapon: MTS-255 w/ Red Dot Sight and Muzzle Brake *Secondary Weapon: P226 w/ Akimbo *Equipment: I.E.D. *Specialist Package: Quickdraw, Reflex, Dead Silence, Ping (Specialist Bonus) *Bonus Perk: Sleight of Hand *First Infected is given the M9A1, and all other Infected receive a Throwing Knife Final Survivor When there is one Survivor left, that player will be notified as "Final Survivor". The Infected have the rest of the game to search the entire map for the last Survivor. Sometimes the Survivor would be hiding in a patch of grass in a place that is mostly overlooked, so the Infected have to make sure they look at every piece of scenery and environment around every corner of the map (it is also very difficult in the Barrett loadout, where the Survivor is wearing a Ghillie Suit). Sometimes, the Survivor will be making his last stand on the popular camping spots of the maps, such as the catwalks on Dome, or the street side of Underground, so the Infected just simply have to swarm the survivor. When the Survivor has not been located for a while, a radar pings every 10-15 seconds, showing the red dot where he is hiding. If the Survivor has earned Assassin (via Specialist Bonus), the radar effect is negated and he won't appear on the minimap. If the MOAB has been activated, the radar is useless for the 60 seconds it is active. If there are fewer than 17 Infected (12 in Call of Duty: Ghosts on PS3 and Xbox 360) and a Final Survivor, if a new player connects into the lobby, the connecting player becomes a new Survivor and the Final Radar is disabled until the Final Survivor. This poses a problem for the Infected who are already searching hard for the Final Survivor, only to find out an anonymous Survivor has entered the game and delayed their victory, or when the "final" Survivor has finally been killed, the game still hasn't ended because a new Survivor has just connected. This could be frustrating especially when the game is coming down to the final seconds, the new Survivor connects and just hides long enough for the game to end and the Survivor wins. CotP Event Our next Infected event has yet to be determined.